


Hurricane

by MuseMeow



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseMeow/pseuds/MuseMeow
Summary: Slight AU where Shane is Jas' actual father. Our farmer Ellie finds herself drawn to single dad Shane almost immediately. Having to navigate past relationships, family, and addictions their relationship is destined to be put to the test every step of the way.





	1. Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Just sorta got inspired to write this. Enjoy!

Ellie’s first week in Pelican town seemed to blur together. She had left everything she knew behind in the city. Moving into an abandoned farmhouse left to her by a grandfather that she barely knew. The townspeople had been warm and welcoming for the most part, but she had spent most of her time so far trying to get her new home fixed up. 

She had spent an entire day just trying to get the small two-room farmhouse back into a livable condition. The sad excuse for a kitchen was a complete loss. Forcing her to survive on peanut butter sandwiches, granola bars, and potato chips. By Friday, she needed a real meal. Even though she was almost broke having spent nearly all her money getting herself set up, Ellie went into town in search of a hot meal.

The streets were quiet, but when she opened the door to the Stardrop Saloon it was alive with music and conversation. The tavern’s tables were filled with townsfolk. The Mayor chatted away with Marnie the rancher that lived south of Ellie’s farm. Robin, whom Ellie had met when she arrived in town, danced with her husband on a small dance floor. Looking around, she saw a trio of friends gathered around a pool table. 

She turned her attention back to finding food. Approaching the bar, she caught the attention of the bartender. “You must be the new farmer,” she observed. Her blue hair shimmered in the low light of the tavern. A genuine smiled spread across her face, “my name’s Emily. Is there anything I can get you?”

“A beer,” Ellie took a seat at the bar, “and something to eat.”

“Well, it’s Friday, so it’s Spaghetti night, but we also have pizza,” Emily offered.

“Pizza actually sounds amazing,” Ellie blurted. It had been far too long since she had a pizza. Emily giggled at her eagerness and finished taking her order.

Taking in the rest of the bar, she noticed a man sitting in the corner drinking a beer. His hair was dark, and a bit unkempt. The first shadows of a beard covered his jawline. He looked around aimlessly, before his gaze fell on her. Their eyes met for a brief moment, just long enough for them awkwardly advert their eyes. _Off to a great start,_ she thought to herself. Her face burned, but Emily soon returned with her beer before she could wallow in embarrassment for too long.

Taking a long drink, she dared to look back in his direction again. This time when she looked in his direction he was staring at her. Their eyes met, she didn’t look away. There was something familiar about him, but before she could figure it out, he turned his full attention back to the drink in his hand. 

Emily returned with her food a while later, “need another drink?” she asked casually eyeing her nearly empty glass. Ellie thought for moment, calculating what little funds she had left.

“Sure,” Ellie said finally, “but I’d like to buy him one as well.” She dipped her head in the direction of the man sitting in the corner of the bar.

A wicked grin spread across Emily’s face, “coming right up!”

Her heart beat a little faster as she watched Emily fetch the drink. The man finished his drink quickly, but before he could open his mouth to order another Emily placed a new one in front of him. She couldn’t hear what the bar maid said over the bustle of the Saloon, but the man raised his glass in gratitude after Emily sauntered away.

Ellie was unsure of what to do next, it had been far too long since she had gone out, let alone bought someone a drink. Should she go over and introduce herself, or just stay put? Her palms were sweaty and part of her just wanted to leave now. _Calm down Ellie,_ she soothed herself, _you just bought him a drink, nothing more._

Unable to make up her mind, Ellie turned her focus back to what was truly important. Food. She ate in silence, watching the other people around the bar. Everyone seemed to be too caught up in their own conversations to notice her. A group of older men had gathered at a table near the door. Her gaze ended up once again on the man in the corner and he was looking right back at her. He quickly averted his eyes.

Okay, now it was too awkward to do nothing. Her heart was pounding in her chest, _you can do this._ Gathering her courage, and her food, Ellie made her way over to the empty seat beside him. “Hi,” she smiled. “I’m Ellie.”

“Shane,” he offered. Dark blue eyes looked her over from beneath dark brows. He pushed a hand through his thick black hair. Ellie could see he was handsome, but tired. “You’re the new farmer right?” he asked.

“Yep, that’s me.” The whole town seemed to know about her.

“You don’t look like a farmer,” he took another drink, looking a bit uncomfortable. He himself wore a worn blue Joja jacket, and a Joja Mart hat lay on the bar next to his glass. No wonder he looked so tired. Working for Joja, your soul was slowly eaten away every day. Piece by piece.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” she smirked, trying to keep things light.

He finished off his beer before replying, “look, uh, thanks for the drink, but why are you talking to me?”

“I was just trying to be friendly,” she tried to not sound panicked. She must have completely misread the situation. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“It’s okay,” his words were a bit slurred. “I’m just saving you a bit of time. You don’t want to be friends with me,” he said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He put some cash on the counter and stood up.

“I think I’d like to be the judge of that,” Ellie’s words made him hesitate for just a moment, but he quickly rushed past her towards the door.

 _Swing and a miss._ At least there was still pizza.


	2. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Shane get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, let me know! Thanks for reading!

Lone Willow Farm was starting to come together. Truth be told, it was more of a glorified garden at the moment, but Ellie was proud of her little plot of plants. She had even managed to make a tidy profit off her first crop. Summer was coming, and she hoped she could get a chicken coop built soon. She had always loved chickens, and fresh eggs would be a welcome addition to her table and the market box.

She spent her mornings watering her crops, and her evenings fishing or exploring the woods. On rainy days she had even ventured into the old mines on a few occasions. On Fridays she always stopped by the Stardrop and socialize. She had become familiar with the townsfolk but had yet to make a real friend. 

Shane was proving to be a tough egg to crack. What made her drawn to him, she wasn’t sure, but she still hadn’t shaken that feeling she had the night she met him. There was something familiar about him and she gravitated towards him like a moth to flame. Even if he pushed her away at every opportunity. He was downright rude on a couple occasions, but she never took it personally. Instead, she bought him a beer and sat at her usual spot at the bar. Which he never refused.

Tonight, she hoped she would finally crack through that armor he had built up around himself. She had learned from Emily that today was his birthday and she had spent the last week making him a gift. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but she hoped it would be the last little push he needed.

Heart pounding, and gift in hand, Ellie made her way down to Stardrop Saloon. It was a Saturday night, so it was a safe bet to assume Shane would be there. Only when Ellie opened the door to the tavern, her heart sank. Shane was nowhere to be found. 

She approached Emily at the bar, “hey, has Shane been here?”

“Yeah, he left about an hour ago, actually,” Emily informed her. “He looked kinda upset and didn’t stay very long. I think he was heading home.”

“Thanks,” Ellie waved as the head back out the door. It was getting kind of late, and Ellie wondered if this was even a good idea. Her gift was lame, and he’d probably just shove it back in her face as soon as he opened it. She should just save herself the trouble and go home.

Only her feet had other ideas. She was walking southeast towards Marnie’s Ranch, where Shane lived. _I’ll just give him the gift and go home,_ she told herself, _I don’t even have to wait for him to open it._

It was almost ten by the time she made it to the ranch. _Yoba, he’s going to hate it. I know it. He thinks I’m annoying anyway… I should just go home._ The voice in her head was winning. Ellie just couldn’t bring herself to knock on the door and face another rejection.

Wrapping her arms around the colorful bag filled with tissue paper, Ellie retreated from the doorway. Dejected, she made her way deeper into Cedarsap Forest. She would go home, but she needed some air first. Her mind was racing and her cheeks burned. What was she thinking? He didn’t even _like_ her.

Soon the dock on the lake appeared through the trees. Only, the dock wasn’t empty like she had expected. Standing alone, looking up at the blanket of stars in the sky, was Shane. Part of her wanted to turn around and leave him be. Instead she watched him for a moment, taking in his frame. He was taller than her, but stocky. His broad shoulders outlined in the darkness. He was built like a Gridball player. The water was still and silent, reflecting the sky. He stood firmly on the end of the dock, his silhouette illuminated by an infinite galaxy. So alone, adrift in a sea of stars.

She couldn't turn away. It was as if gravity itself propelled her towards him.

“Hey,” she breathed approaching him quietly.

He turned to look who had greeted him. His brow was furrowed, like he was angry someone was disturbing him. When he saw it was her, he relaxed somewhat, “oh, hey,” he muttered.

“Beautiful night,” she stated lamely trying to cut through the tension.

“It is,” he seemed uncomfortable. “Want a drink?” He reached for the box of beer that lay at his feet. “I think I owe you one after all the drinks you’ve bought me.”

“I’d love one actually,” she replied.

He handed her the beer, taking notice of the gift bag in her arms, “what that?”

“Oh, I, um, heard it was your birthday. So, happy birthday,” she handed him the bag. “They’re nothing fancy, just something I made.” She felt like she had to explain herself, in a desperate attempt to make things less awkward.

Pushing the tissue paper aside, he retrieved a small crochet disk decorated to look like a pizza. He smiled but looked a bit confused.

“They’re, um, pizza coasters… They’re stupid I know. I’m not very good at crochet, but I thought…” she sputtered.

“They’re amazing, thanks,” he said genuinely, interrupting her rambling. 

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like them." A silence fell between them, but this time it wasn’t uncomfortable. Ellie opened her beer and downed it.

“Whoa, a woman after my own heart,” he smiled half heartily, but it quickly faded. “Hey, I’m sorry about the way I’ve been acting. I’m just not used to people actually wanting to get to know me.” He sat down on the end of the dock and let his feet dangle over the edge. Ellie quickly followed suit, and he absently handed her another beer.

“I still don’t know why you want to get to know me,” he continued. Ellie could tell he was already a bit drunk, but didn’t mind. She worked on her beer hoping to catch up.

“Do you ever feel like you’re always going to fail, no matter what?” He looked out over the lake of stars. “I mean, what’s the point of even trying? Everything I touch just falls apart.”

Ellie took a drink before replying, “you’re preaching to the choir, Shane.”

“But you have the farm, and it seems like you’re really turning that place around. What do I have? A dead end job, and a spot at the Saloon in this nowhere town.”

“Before I moved to Pelican Town, I was stuck behind a desk at my own dead end job. My boyfriend of three years left me for my best friend and he had been cheating on me for a year. I had given up just about everything before that point. I flunked out of school, got kicked out of my apartment, and had to move back in with my dad for a while." Ellie wasn't sure why she was telling him all of this.

“Thought I was going to be stuck there forever, until I found out about this place. So I said, fuck it, and moved out here with some crack pot idea to be a farmer. It has its moments, but sometimes I feel like I have no one left,” she admitted.

Shane’s gaze was focused on her, those blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He shifted his weight before focusing back out onto the lake, as if trying to find the courage to say what he needed. “I, um, came out here for my daughter actually. The city was too expensive, and I couldn’t support us both, so we moved in with my Aunt Marnie last year.”

“Oh,” was all Ellie could manage, before taking another drink.

“Yeah,” Shane sighed. “That’s usually the reaction I get. Her name is Jas. You may have seen her out with Penny and Vincent.”

“I believe so,” Ellie murmured. “Where’s her mom?” The question hung heavy in the air, like a bomb that could go off at any moment.

Shane shifted uncomfortably, taking a long drink from his beer. “She, uh, left. On Jas’ first birthday. I haven’t seen her in about five years.”

“I’m sorry,” Ellie offered, unsure what else to say. _Why do I always ask such dumb questions?_ “Here I am ruining your birthday.”

“No, it’s alright, you didn’t know. Besides, you’re the only one who remembered besides Jas and Marnie. That means a lot to me. Plus, I got my first real birthday gift in years, and an awesome one at that. Thanks, again.”

“You’re welcome, and I believe that is the first real compliment you’ve given me,” Ellie smiled, eliciting a lopsided smirk from Shane.

They sat for a while in silence, taking in the lake and the sky while they mulled over their sudden revelations. The air was warm with tension that neither knew how to discharge, nor wanted to. There was almost a silent understanding forming between them; the rest could remain unspoken for now. Their vulnerabilities needed no further explaining.

Before she could stop herself, Ellie leaned onto Shane’s shoulder. She felt him stiffen at the sudden contact, and for a split second she thought he might move away. Instead, after a moment, she felt his shoulders relax and he leaned into her.

She knew this was stupid. She knew she should have run right then and there. They were two broken people who had no idea how to put themselves back together again. Yet, she couldn’t do it. In the face of endless void reflected so perfectly in front of her, she couldn’t help but feel that this was exactly where she was meant to be.


	3. Helping Hand

JojaMart was always uncomfortably cold. Shane’s boss Morris claimed the thermostat had been set to the ideal temperature for both customer comfort and employee productivity. Either way, it just one of a million reasons Shane hated this place. No matter how he felt arriving here, he always left feeling tense and angry.

His job consisted stocking shelves and basic maintenance. It was mindless, meaningless work, and it gave him far too much time to think. He hated his job, with a passion, but he had to make money. Most of what he made went to caring for Jas, and a small amount to Marnie to help out with expenses. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. Whatever extra he had went into Gus’ pocket down at the Saloon.

He was stuck in a never ending loop of the same thing every day. He would drag himself out of bed with a pounding head ache and made sure Jas got breakfast. Then he’d check on the chickens while Jas got ready, before walking her to the Library for school with Miss Penny and Vincent. After that he’d be trapped at Joja Mart, but as soon as that clock struck five, he was out of there and headed towards the Saloon. The only variance to this was on occasion he would grab a six pack on his way out of work and take it home.

It was a cold monotonous shadow of a life. Nothing had really changed in the year he and Jas had been there. Every day he was forced to reflect on everything he’d left behind in the city, and all the dreams he’d given up on. While he endlessly stacked JojaSoda cans in the cold lifeless warehouse of JojaMart.

That was until today. He was so lost in the flow of mindless work, it took him a while to notice her. Still, Ellie had waited patiently for him to recognize and acknowledge her.

“Hey,” she greeted him softly. Her brown hair was loosely braided, resting gently on her exposed shoulders. She wore a simple white tank top tucked into a yellow skirt that floated around her waist down to her knees. For the first time he noticed the swirling lines of barn of a owl tattooed on left shoulder. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her.

“Hey,” he looked around afraid Morris would catch him talking, “what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I, uh, well,” she stammered gracefully. “I-I had a nice time the other night and, well, I noticed that I didn’t have your number. And you probably don’t have mine, so I thought I’d bring you mine.” Ellie shoved a neatly folded scrap of paper in his direction.

Taking the paper Shane didn’t really know how to respond. “Thanks,” he finally replied lamely. He looked down at her, trying to think of something more to say.

“I should, uh, let you get back to work,” she said finally breaking the awkward silence. Her face was turning red, and Shane wanted to assure her everything was alright, but his own stomach was turning over on itself. “You can call me or text me or whatever,” she added turning to leave, nearly tripping on the stock Shane had previously been putting on shelves.

“Hey,” he stopped her. Her hazel eyes finally found his, and couldn’t make himself look away. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, but she didn’t need it. Besides, it would be a shame to cover up the soft spread of freckles across her face. He couldn’t help but wonder why someone like her would bother talking to him. Against his better judgement, he pushed the thought from his mind. Instead, he gathered whatever courage he had left in him to ask, “what are you doing…”

Before he could finish Morris waddled around the end of the aisle. “Why, hello there! I don’t believe we’ve met,” he greeted her with a forced enthusiasm that made it clear he was about to make a sales pitch with all the grace of a freight train.

“Oh, yeah,” Ellie was clearly overwhelmed by him. “I’m Ellie, and I was just looking around.”

“Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the Joja family,” Morris pushed on. “If you come with me we can get you set up a membership!”

“That won’t be necessary. I, um, have a lot to get done today. Talk to you soon, Shane?” Ellie began backing down the aisle trying to put distance between herself and Morris.

“Yeah,” Shane tried to not sound disappointed. “I’ll see you around.”

Ellie disappeared around the corner, leaving Morris with a look of frustration across his face. Shane couldn’t help but smirk at his Morris’ expense. He had never seen someone dodge the man quite like that before.

Morris muttered something about getting back to work before walking off. Leaving Shane to finish out the work day. Only this time, his thoughts were of her.

* * *

“Just text her already,” Emily was trying to be encouraging, but Shane couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had written and deleted several texts over the last hour. Downing a few beers while he mulled it over.

“I don’t know what to say,” he admitted, a bit defeated.

“Give me your phone,” Emily put out her hand.

“No.”

“Give it to me.”

There was never any arguing with the blue hair bar maid of Pelican Town. At least, if you ever wanted to be served a drink, so Shane begrudgingly handed over his phone. Her thumbs seemed to fly over the touch screen.

“Done,” Emily declared as she dramatically pressed the send button.

“She’s not gonna reply,” Shane grumbled, but about thirty seconds later he was proved wrong. When his phone pinged, Shane took it from Emily’s hands a bit too eagerly.

He looked down at the screen and saw that Emily had taken the liberty of adding a small heart ‘to Ellie’s contact name. Ignoring it, Shane opened the message.

**Sounds like fun! I’ll be there in a few!**

“You invited her here?” Shane was slightly panicked.

“Yeah! It’s always better to talk face to face. Plus you guys are so cute together!” Emily’s positivity was almost grating.

“We’re not together and we’re not cute,” Shane corrected her.

“Whatever you say, Shane. My work here is done,” she sauntered away completely pleased with herself.

Taking a drink, Shane tried to calm his nerves. His stomach was already turning itself into knots, and he absolutely hated it. It had been years since anyone had made him feel so vulnerable. Really, he just wanted to get up and go home. There was no way this wasn’t going to end badly. Quickly he downed the last of his beer and stood up.

“Oh no!” Emily called after him. She ran out from behind the bar, blocking his path. “Sit back in that chair and wait for her.”

Emily was probably his only friend in this town. Shane had spent enough time at the Stardrop that Emily had quite forcibly gotten to know him. On slow nights, which was every night aside from Fridays, Emily would always find time to talk to him. Well, more at him, but he had come to terms with her relentless attempts at trying to get him to open up and let her talk. Somewhere along the line, he had come to trust her.

Following orders, Shane flopped back down at the bar. “There’s no reason for her to want to hang out with me,” he groaned.

“Maybe it’s your shining personality,” Emily joked.

Shane scoffed. He was probably one of the least sociable people in town. It just didn’t make any sense for her to waste her time on him.

“Or,” Emily continued, “maybe she just likes you.”

Before Shane could voice his objections, Ellie walked through the door. She still wore the yellow skirt from earlier that day, but had added a worn denim jacket to ward off the cool summer evening. Her hair was still braided, casually resting on her shoulder. She waved at him in greeting, a smile across her face. Shane couldn’t help but wonder, again, why she was even remotely happy to see him?

“Hi Emily,” Ellie took a seat beside Shane.

“Oh, hey Ellie!” Emily played dumb. “Your aura is a lovely shade of lavender today. Wouldn’t you say so Shane?”

“Um, yeah,” Shame mumbled. “You look nice.” Though Shane felt like an absolute mess. He had gone home for dinner and changed out of his uniform, but hadn’t bothered to really put himself together. His Tunneler’s t-shirt was relatively clean, but was wrinkled from laying on the floor for a day or two. He hoped his old Joja jacket would provide enough cover to keep her from noticing his sloppy appearance.

“Oh, well, thank you,” she replied softly not quite sure what to make of the compliment. “What’s on the menu tonight?”

Emily rattled off the available options unphased. Shane focused on his drink, willing his heart to stop racing in his chest and for his stomach to stop doing backflips. Ellie decided on pizza, like always.

“So how was work? I didn’t get you into trouble, did I?” Ellie asked. “That Morris guy gives off some bad vibes.”

“Nah, it was fine. Morris isn’t all bad, he just drank a little too much of Joja-aid,” Shane explained.

“Well, he can have all the Joja-aid to himself. I had enough of it back in Zuzu.”

“You worked for Joja?” Shane couldn’t help but ask.

“Yep, worst two years of my life. I worked in the customer service call center after I moved back in with my dad. I’d probably still be there if I hadn’t found Grandpa’s letter with the deed to the farm,” she trailed off as if there were more to the story, but Shane didn’t press her. “But I’m here now, and things are finally starting to look up.”

Shane hummed his affirmation as Emily brought Ellie her beer. “Joja is a special form of torture, but it pays the bills.” _Sorta._

They talked for a while longer, Ellie telling him horror stories of the call center while they shared the pizza. After a couple more beers, Shane felt more at ease. Even shared a few laughs at Morris’ expense. Part of him wished they could have stayed there all night. Just talking and drinking.

“Is it eleven already?” Ellie glanced up at the clock over the bar. Her words were clumsy after the all the alcohol she had downed.

“Yeah, probably time to call it a night. I’ll walk you home,” Shane said standing up. He was drunk, but well practiced at not acting like it. Ellie on the other hand, stumbled a bit before Shane reached out to steady her. She smiled up at him, those hazel eyes drawing him in.

He set her off for the door, while he settled the bill with Emily. The bar maid gave him a little wink as he followed Ellie out the door. The walk home took longer than expected, but Ellie’s unsteady feet slow their progress. Not that Shane minded. Ellie prattled on about the cat Marnie had brought by the week before. Whom she had named Kippers.

When they finally reached the farm, Ellie turned to him, “well, I guess I have to say goodnight. Unless of course you want to come in…” she said peering up at him through long lashes.

“I, um, don’t think that’s the best idea right now,” he said carefully. “It’s late and we’ve both had a lot to drink.”

She hummed staring at the sky. “But you have to meet Kippers,” Ellie almost whined. She was really drunk.

He opened his mouth to accept her offer, before thinking better of it. His head was spinning. Deep down he knew just being around her was a bad idea. She would end up hating him like all the rest. It was better to cut and run now before he could ruin her life as he had his own.

“Next time,” he lied. “Goodnight, Ellie.”

Before he could make a move to leave, she stood on her tip toes and planted a swift kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight,” she whispered, her melodic words chipped away at what little restraint he had left. Still dazed and confused, Shane watched Ellie go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote like 3 different versions of this chapter, on top of my 50 hour work weeks. Hence, I am a super slow writer and get burned out easily. I'm really trying to not take my writing too seriously right now, because it's one of my last few outlets. Sorry if its horrible or whatever. I don't have much of a life, but I have this I suppose. Sappy fan fiction... anyway, enough of my complaining. Hope you dear readers found some enjoyment out of it.


	4. Home

The sound of rain pelting the roof woke Ellie the next morning. Kippers the kitten was curled up beside her, he mewed in protest as she rolled over to check the time. Her clock read 8:36. She had overslept, but at least she wouldn’t need to water her crops. It seemed mother nature had her back today.

Rolling onto her back, Ellie stared up at ceiling. The memories from the previous night solidified in her mind, as she tried to ignore the nausea building in her tummy. She may have had a beer too many, but that wasn’t what she worried about. Ellie groaned as she realized she had kissed Shane the night before. Well, not full on, but her inebriated self had the bright idea of landing one on his cheek. To top it off, she nearly tripped up the steps.

Ellie flopped over onto her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow in an attempt to hide her shame from the universe. As if on que, Kippers got up and crawled on to her back. He promptly sat down and meowed. And meowed. And meowed.

Dragging herself out of bed with a sigh, Ellie unceremoniously filled his food bowl.

As she got herself ready for the day, Ellie powered through the mild hangover. The events of the night before replayed over and over in her head. Things had gone pretty well until she had made a complete fool of herself at the end. They had talked for a few hours at the bar. Mostly about work, but she had learned a few things about him as well.

Before moving to Pelican Town and joining the army of the damned at Joja, Shane had worked in a coffee shop in the mornings and bar tended by night. Ellie imagined childcare would have been a nightmare for him, but he had managed it somehow for a few years. He had done everything he could to provide for his daughter, alone. An inspiring effort she couldn’t help but respect.

Sipping a cup of coffee she wondered if it was too soon to text him. If anything she wanted to apologize for her impromptu advances. At the same time, she was already in over her head and texting him would only make her seem even more desperate. Which he surely thought she was. Saying she was coming off too strong would be the understatement of the decade.

Her mind was racing she as she over-analyzed the entire night. Putting her head in her hands she took a few calming breaths. Slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth, focusing on her breathing. Letting the sound of the rain drown out her frazzled thoughts.

_Fuck it. There’s no way he doesn’t think I’m a desperate weirdo. Might as well try to salvage a friendship._

Ellie picked up her phone, and penned a quick message before the self-doubt could stop her.

 **Hey Shane. Just wanted to apologize**   
**if I over stepped last night. I had a good time,**   
**and you’re a great guy. Just hope I didn’t**   
**make things weird. I’m kinda terrible at this**   
**whole… making friends thing. Anyway,**   
**have a nice day.**

She hit the send button and placed her phone face down on the old coffee table. Turning her attention instead to her latest crochet project, a granny square blanket. Come winter, she would need every blanket she could get her hands on. The little cabin she lived in had no source of heat other than the fireplace on the far wall. Robin said she would have to inspect it and the chimney to ensure it was even safe to used. Which wouldn’t happen till late summer. In the meantime, Ellie kept her eyes and hands busy.

Truth be told, she wasn’t very good at crochet, but it didn’t matter. She had picked up the hobby at her therapist’s behest a few years before. The counting and repetition helped calm and occupy her mind when her anxiety would start to get the best of her. However, she also just enjoyed it. Thanks to crochet, her father and brother were now the proud owners of several hats and scarves, some of which weren’t even lopsided.

Ellie wondered how they were doing. They were coming to visit the following week to check up on her. Even if her dad insisted it was to bring the last of her things from the storage unit in Zuzu. She had made so much progress in the last few months, hopefully his visit would put his mind at ease. While he had been supportive of her making a change in her life, Ellie knew her dad worried about her.

His worry wasn’t completely unfounded. The two years leading up to her move to the farm had been nothing short of a nightmare. After her disastrous breakup, Ellie had slowly put herself back together. People would reassure her that moving back home wasn’t uncommon these days, but Ellie couldn’t help but feel like a complete failure. Still, she got a job put on a smile and moved on. As best she could. Until she couldn’t.

The deed of the farm had come to her at the moment she needed it most, just as her grandfather had hoped. Ellie didn’t believe in Yoba or any god for that matter, but she felt the universe had spoken to her that day. She had quit her shitty job on the spot, and rushed home to start packing. Her dad had probably assumed she had finally went off the deep end when she came home that day, but eventually came to support the move. Still, he had insisted she at least sleep on it before agreeing to buy her a bus ticket. A part of him must have understood her need to start over. Even if deep down she was terrified leaving what was left of her life behind.

Ellie had gone against every expectation, every dream she had built for herself. She was supposed to have a degree, a job, maybe even be married by now.

And there she was. Alone.

The rain began to let up mid morning, though the overcast skies still threatened to start anew at any moment. Ellie finished off the square she had been working on, tossing it in the basket with all the others. Looking down at her phone she saw no new notification.

 _He’s at work right now, he probably didn’t see it._ Ellie assured herself. Which also meant, it was probably the perfect time to finally purchase her chickens from Marnie. Plus, she could really use some air

Pulling on her sneakers, Ellie grabbed her satchel and headed for the door. The path through the trees was damp, but drying quickly due to the summer heat. Which made the air unpleasantly muggy. Undeterred, Ellie made her way south to Marnie’s ranch.

A few of Marnie’s cows lazily looked up at her as she emerged from the trees, but their attention soon returned to grazing. Ellie made her way to the door, and unlike her previous visit, knocked with relative confidence. She could hear the sound of heavy footsteps as Marnie came to the door.

“Oh, good morning Miss Ellie,” Marnie greeted her warmly as she opened the door. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“Well, Robin finished up my coup not too long ago and she told me you were the woman to see about purchasing some chickens,” Ellie explained.

"She would be correct, come on in,” she smiled and opened the door to let her in. Marnie lead her into the living room, but continued into the kitchen. Her house was cozy, packed with overstuffed furniture and farm themed decorations. The curtains were drawn back letting in the natural light giving the farmhouse an open and welcoming atmosphere. “Would you like a cup of coffee, or maybe a sandwich?” she asked rustling through cabinets.

“I’m fine,” Ellie assured her, but accepted a cup of coffee at Marnie’s insistence. She had come to buy chickens, but it seemed Marnie had turned it into a social visit. Shane’s aunt was a pleasant woman, so Ellie didn’t mind the small talk.

The pair sat at Marnie’s kitchen table, coffee in hand. “So how are you liking Pelican town?” Marnie asked between sips.

“It’s peaceful,” Ellie answered honestly. “A bit dull at times, but it beats being stuck in Zuzu. Most everyone seems friendly. Even if Shane was a bit closed off at first.”

“Have you been spending time with him?” Marnie asked a bit intrigued.

“Is it a bad thing?” Ellie worried, but tried not so sound concerned.

“Oh no,” Marnie laughed, “it’s just nice to hear that he's socializing. I worry about him sometimes,” her tone became rather serious. “I really wish he would cut back on the drinking, but I can’t really complain. He works so hard to provide for Jas and helps on the ranch a bit as well. It would be good for him to have some real friends though. Yoba knows if he’s made any since moving here.”

Before Ellie could question further, a little girl with dark hair and big blue eyes skipped into the room. “Aunt Marnie, can I have a sandwich?” Jas asked before realizing Ellie was sitting at the table.

“Of course, dear,” Marnie returned to the kitchen, “but do say hello to Miss Ellie. She’s our new neighbor.”

“Hello Miss Ellie,” Jas’ voice was soft, and her eyes avoided making contact for more than a second.

“You’re Jas, right? Your dad told me about you. Your dress is very pretty,” Ellie tried to sound as warm and inviting as possible. To be honest, it had been a long time since she had been in conversation with a child as young as Jas. She must have been around six or seven and she looked just like Shane.

“Thank you,” Jas replied gripping her skirt, still staring at the ground. Unprompted she added, “purple is my favorite color, but daffodils are my favorite flower.”

“I grow flowers on my farm,” Ellie replied.

Jas’ face lit up, “what kinds?”

“Lavender and roses mostly, but I just planted some Jazz Flowers and Sunflowers.”

“I love those flowers too!” came Jas’ eager reply.

“She loves all flowers,” Marnie explained returning with a tray of sandwiches.

“Even dandelions!” Jas added.

“Well, maybe one day you can come see all of them on the farm,” Ellie invited.

“Really?” Jas couldn’t hide her excitement.

“Sure, if it’s okay with your dad,” Ellie smiled.

“I’ll ask him when he gets home!” Jas declared as Marnie sat her down for lunch. Before Ellie could object, Marnie placed a sandwich in front of her as well. Thankfully, it was egg salad on whole wheat. Internally she sighed with relief. She wouldn’t have to navigate a polite refusal of a meat based sandwich.

“Thanks,” Ellie offered, taking a bite. "This is great," she managed to get out.

“Gathered the eggs this morning,” Marnie began talking about her animals and life on the ranch. Ellie had come for chickens, but was now having lunch with her neighbors. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. After all, Marnie was an experienced rancher and Ellie could use any help she could get. It would be foolish of her not to listen and learn what she could. Besides, she liked Marnie. She was so warm and inviting it was impossible not to.

The people of Pelican town were proving to be a hospitable bunch. Marnie, especially, stood out. Never had she been received so openly by anyone. For the briefest of moments, Ellie felt like she was home. She felt like she wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys! To be honest, my life kinda spun out of control there for a while. Glad to still be here, writing this. Don't worry. I'm back, and things are getting better. Back to the task at hand.
> 
> So I've noticed I'm a super dialog heavy writer, and well, I'm attempting to lean on it so much. Which, I guess, is impossible for me to do completely. Anyway, I am enjoying this story and trying new things with it. I hope you all are enjoying it as well.


	5. Bluebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the formatting on this. I'm not the best with the AO3 system.

Shane didn’t get his lunch break until well into the afternoon. A customer had toppled the Joja Soda display Shane had carefully set up that morning. Hours of work were lost, forcing him to spend hours more cleaning up the mess. Morris had declared he couldn’t take his lunch until after the mess had been cleaned up and the display reset. Now it was three thirty, at least he would only have an hour of work left after his break.

The break room was little more than an old lopsided table placed in the back corner of a storage closet. Shane tossed his lunch bag onto the table and flopped down into one of the cold metal fold out chairs. Munching on some cheesy crackers, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Ellie’s name jumped out at him as soon as the screen lit up. He groaned at the little red heart placed before her name by Emily. He was already so mixed up, the last thing he needed was a reminder of the previous night. She had kissed him, but she was drunk and didn’t mean anything of it. He couldn’t believe anyone like her would be remotely interested in a spineless failure like himself. Still, the smallest part of him had hope for something more.

His index finger hovered over the notification for a moment before clicking it open. The messaging app opened to an apology for the night before. Still, she had made it clear she had liked spending time with him, and hoped things were okay between them.

 _Friendzone it is then. It’s better this way._ Shane picked up his phone to reply.

**Don’t worry about it.**

He sent it, but after a few minutes added.

**And I am much worse at making friends**

**than you are.**

There was no immediate reply. Shane tried to focus his thoughts on anything else, but he could only wait anxiously for her response. He ate the rest of the crackers and reminded himself that he didn’t care if she replied or not. When her reply did come a few minutes later, he let out an unexpected sigh of relief.

               **Ok. Good. I was worried that I**

**scared you off or something.**

He was actually terrified. Deep inside he was drowning. His life had become a never-ending cycle of being kicked when he’s down. A cold grey monotony that kept drifting through. Trying to stay afloat for Jas, but it had worn him down more than he cared to admit. He was running on fumes and drinking it all away at the end of the day.

Then Ellie had appeared. Out of nowhere. A farmer who wore leggings and flannel. The woman who looked like she would be more at home in a library than working on a farm, had bought him a beer. For the first time in forever, someone stepped through the haze and lit up the room. She was the unexpected beacon in the dark.

 

**Nope. Still here.**

 

**But I should be the one apologizing. I was**

**a jerk to you when we met, and I’m sorry.**

**Still don’t understand why you put up with me.**

**Well… I like you.**

 

**If you couldn’t tell.**

Shane stared at the words on his screen, his heart skipped a beat. Then, maybe he wasn’t being relegated to the dreaded friendzone. Sitting back in his chair, he realized he didn’t know how to respond. His head was screaming at him to stop and put the phone down, but he wasn’t thinking. All he knew was his heart was tired of being adrift.

His thumbs hovered over the screen. Trying to figure out what to say back. He wanted to tell her how he felt, not just about her, but how lost he felt. How he was tired of being alone watching his life slip by, but was helpless to stop it. He wanted to explain how the one thing getting him out of the bed in the morning was to make sure Jas was taken care of. But every day it was getting harder and harder. Wanted to warn her that he was mess on the inside and would only bring her down.

He wanted to tell her to run.

**Look, I’m not really good at this, but I don’t**

**think you over stepped at all. I had a good time**

**last night too.**

He hit send.

Each passing minute with no reply felt like an eternity. He had stopped eating his lunch a long while ago. His stomach was too busy doing backflips to be bothered with food.

**So… are we good?**

 

**Yeah. :)**

 

**We’re Good.**

 

**Your aunt is amazing by the way. I went**

**to buy some chickens from her today,**

**and she ended up feeding me lunch.**

**Yeah… she does that.**

**And you bought chickens?**

Before Shane could continue the conversation, Morris burst into the break room to remind him that his break ended exactly one minute and forty-eight seconds ago and he needed to get back to work. Before getting up he sent Ellie one last message.

**Sorry. Break’s over. Gotta get back**

**to slave duty.**

 

**Don’t have too much fun. ;)**

“Get moving,” Morris ordered from the doorway.

“I’m going,” Shane groaned getting to his feet.

The last hour of his shift felt like four. He checked his watch after what felt like thirty minutes, but to his dismay, it had only been seven minutes since the last time he checked. Morris had him stocking frozen dinners, and he hated every second of it.

A lifetime later, his shift finally ended. Grabbing a couple six packs for himself and a half gallon of cookie dough ice cream for Jas, Shane was finally free for the night.

Jas nearly tackled him when he walked in the door.

“Daddy!” she giggled latching onto him. Shane couldn’t help but smile. Jas had been a little distant lately, so the hug was a bit of a welcome surprise. “Miss Ellie said she has a farm of flowers, and she said that we can visit!”

“Well, I will have to think about it,” Shane told her unable to come up with a better response fast enough. He pulled off his shoes while Jas went on and on about their lunch with Miss Ellie. Apparently the farmer had made quite an impact on Jas. Normally she was pretty shy and restrained, especially around strangers. Jas followed him into the living room, still going on about Ellie’s farm.

“You’re home!” Marnie called to him from the kitchen. “Ellie came by today and bought some chickens.”

“So I hear,” he replied.

“Can you take them up to her before dinner? I told her I’d have them delivered today,” Marnie went on.

“Um, yeah, sure,” Shane said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Just give me a minute.”

“Thanks, dinner will be ready when you get back,” Marnie said checking on whatever she had roasting in the oven. She was too good to him, worked all day on the ranch and looked after Jas while he slunk through his day at Joja Mart.

He put the ice cream in the freezer before retreating back to his room with the beer, which he stashed in a mini fridge in his closet. Marnie didn’t like his drinking, so he found it easier just to keep it in his room.

Looking around, he was reminded that he needed to clean his room. Most of his clothes scattered on the floor. His clean clothes sat in a basket next to his bed, having never found the motivation to put them away. Not that it mattered, he wore his uniform most of the time. When he wasn’t at work, he was at the bar or here. His lifestyle didn’t require an extensive wardrobe. In fact his lack of personal possessions is what prevented his room from being a complete disaster. Beyond his little TV and game system, he didn’t have much. Just a trash can overfilled with empty beer cans and an unmade bed, occupying the small space he called his own for now.

Pushing the thought from his mind he focused on the task at hand. He was going to see Ellie, and while he wanted to believe it was no big deal. It was in fact, a big deal and his limited clothing options was suddenly a problem.

 _What does it matter what I wear? I’ll look like shit either way._ In a huff, he grabbed some clean clothes and headed off to the bathroom. At the very least he need to get the sink of Joja off his skin.

 

An hour later he pulled up to Ellie’s house. The three chicks chirped frantically in the passenger seat of Marnie’s old truck. One of them skittered around in the wooden crate that confined them, hoping to find a means of escape.

“Hey, don’t worry,” he assure them as he picked up the crate, “I think you’re going to like it here.”

Stepping onto the porch he could see the front door was wide open, a screen door kept the bugs out. The chicks quieted themselves as they approached, and a song drifted over him pulling in. Shane couldn’t tell if it was recording or if it was Ellie herself, but the gentle notes of a guitar emanated from the cabin.

_“Down this throat_

_I've fallen deep before I had the chance to swing it_

_Well, I guess my road has turned to dusty border”_

Ellie’s voice drifted from within. It was definitely her singing, but it was alongside a recording. Shane stood motionless on the porch and listened for a moment.

_“Tortuous streams had swept me down and back_

_I'm sinking in my finest dress_

_Tell me, man, am I lost?_

_For I'd rather speak the voice of someone else”_

She had a lovely voice. He knew he should knock, make his presence known, but he couldn’t quite make the move to do it.

_“Can I be free as a bluebird?_

_In the open sky I'll fly high_

_To be free from my fears is the only wish I have_

_Free as a bluebird_

_In the open sky I'll fly high_

_To be free is the only wish that I have.”_

The music swirled and as much as he wanted to listen to her more, he couldn’t stand like a motionless idiot forever. Finally, he reached up and knocked on the frame of the screen door. Part of him was slightly disappointed when Ellie stopped singing, but the song drifted on.

She was at the door in two seconds flat, “Shane?”

“Uh, hey Ellie. Marnie had me bring by the chicks you bought earlier,” he explained quickly, holding out the crate as proof. “Where would you like these ladies?” Acting as casual as possible, he hoped she wouldn’t see right through him. His face felt warm and his stomach was flipping again at the sight of her.

“Oh the coup is just over here,” she lead him out onto the farm. They passed the rows of vegetables and berries growing in neat little field plots. Roses were blooming in a back flower garden, but she lead him towards the edge of the trees. There stood a little chicken coup, freshly painted a sunny yellow color.

“I didn’t build an outdoor enclosure, is that okay?” Ellie asked.

“If you don’t mind them wandering the farm, then it should be okay. Just make sure you close them in at night,” Shane offered.

Ellie opened the coup and Shane followed her in. Looking around he saw that she had everything to get started. The feeder was already stocked and ready to go, and there was ample room for them to nest.

“Here you go ladies,” Shane took the three little chickens out of the crate. They wobbled about, investigating their new home, chirping happily. “You’ll be just fine. Be good for Miss Ellie.”

Ellie was smiling at him when he turned back to her. “Do I need to talk to them every day?”

“Uh, no, but I like to think they appreciate some company now and then. They are better listeners than talkers that’s for sure.”

“I don’t know, they seem pretty chatty,” Ellie joked leading him back to the house. They could still hear the chicks tittering as they closed the coup. “Did you, um, want to come in for a bit. I promise I’m much more grounded now than last night.”

Shane mulled it over, every fiber of his being wanted to say yes. His heart pounding in his chest he replied, “I should actually get home. Jas is already miffed at me for going to the _flower farm_ without her.”

“Oh, well next time you should bring her,” Ellie smiled to hide the disappointment, he could tell.

Shane stopped her before she could head back into the cabin. “I can’t stay long, but we should talk.”

“Sure, what about?” Ellie’s eyes found his, and he lost track of everything he wanted to say.

His face was burning as he struggled to find the words. Surely, he looked like an idiot as he collected his thoughts. This would have been so much easier if he had a few drinks first.

“What do you want from me?” he asked point blank, his mouth speaking before his mind could process the words. Ellie looked a bit taken aback. “Shit, what I mean to say is I really am the last person in this town you should be wasting your time on. Whatever it is you’re looking for, I don’t think I have it. I don’t have much to offer you. I don’t have much of anything really.” He looked at the ground, digging his heel into the dirt. It was the truth, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit ashamed.

Ellie took a deep breath, also taking her time to choose her words carefully. “I’m not asking for anything, Shane,” she assured him. “To be honest, when I first saw you I felt awake for the first time in a long time. You’d push me away, and I’d just go right back, and I’m not really sure why. Perhaps, it’s because you seem just as lonely as I am, or maybe just because I think you’re cute. It doesn't matter really.

“I’m just looking for your friendship, maybe more if that’s what your able to give. If not, that’s okay too. I’ve been alone for a long time and I know how… crushing it is. I don’t know what happened between you and Jas’ mom, but I know what it’s like to be tossed aside and have to rebuild an entire life.”

Ellie’s hand found his, she held it gently between her two small palms. His head told him to pull away, but his heart overruled it. “I don’t want to be alone anymore, and I don’t think you do either.”

“But you don’t know me,” Shane sighed. “If you did, you would feel differently.” _Just like she did_.

“I’d like to be the judge of that,” she insisted, yet again. She had said the same thing the night they had met. “You are much more than you give yourself credit for.”

“I, um, I need some time to think,” he pulled away. His chest felt heavy and his mind was spinning. All he wanted was a drink.

“Of course,” Ellie was understanding. “Take all the time you need.”

He didn’t have any answers for her today, and she knew that. Shane hoped he would find them at the bottom of a bottle.

_She deserves so much better than you._

Deep down, he knew there would be no answers. Just a reprieve from the ocean of emotions he was drowning in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So the song used in this chapter is "Bluebird," by Lola Marsh. I HIGHLY recommend listening to their album Remember Roses. This fic is heavily influenced by it (plus it is just amazing). As well as a bunch of other music. Special shout to Of Monsters and Men. I'm almost always listening to them when I write. Their new album is also amazing. I'm sure you'll see their song "Stuck in Gravity" make an appearance at some point. Seriously though, give Lola Marsh a try.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the latest chapter! Thanks for those of you who have left Kudos and comments. I've really enjoyed reading your comments and getting to know a few of you. I love this little fandom! We should get a discord or something.
> 
> Edit: We have a discord now. If you're interested in Stardew Valley fan fiction or fan fiction in general, feel free to check it. It's new, but I hope we can get a little group going!
> 
> https://discord.gg/P37HCKY


	6. Swimming

Ellie’s feet dangled over the placid surface of the lake. She had long since given up on fishing, having only caught a bit of a trash and a trout so small she almost mistook it for a goldfish. Still, the breeze was nice and the sun had just begun painting the sky with crimson hues. Queuing an orchestra of crickets and frogs to begin their evening performance.

The air was heavy with humidity, leaving her skin damp and sticky. Glancing around the vacant shoreline, Ellie confirmed she was alone. The water looked cool and inviting as she deliberated over jumping in. Her inner turmoil took too long to resolve as she soon heard approaching footsteps on the dock. She turned to see Shane making his way towards her, a case of beer in one hand.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she called to him.

“Well, this is kind of my spot,” he explained sitting down beside her.

“Your spot?”

“Yeah. My spot where I come to drink alone.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be drinking alone, but I think it’s a problem that is easily solved.” She reached in the case that Shane had set behind them and grabbed a beer. Unlike last time, the beer was cold. Exactly what she needed in the evening heat.

Shane didn’t move to stop her, instead taking a drink of his own. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just came out here to think,” Ellie said honestly. “I think I might cut off all my hair.”

“What?” Shane sputtered completely caught off guard.

“I’ve always wanted to, but my ex, Liam, always liked it long,” his name slipped out her mouth like forgotten curse word. It stung the air before settling uneasily in the thick atmosphere.

Shane thought for a moment, piecing it together. She hadn’t said Liam’s name in a long time, every time she did it would pick at the wound she thought had healed. Even now her heart still flinched at the brief mention of him.

“Well,” Shane said carefully, “Emily could probably cut it for you. She cut Jas’ hair last week.” His response was simple and matter of fact.

“You don’t think I’m crazy then,” she clarified.

“You’re crazy for wasting your time on me.” He downed the rest of his beer, probably for courage. “Besides, either way, I think you look… well, it’d look nice.”

Ellie smiled at the compliment, but pressed him, “why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Put yourself down all the time?”

“It’s the truth,” he deflected.

“But it’s not,” she locked eyes with him. “You shouldn’t say shit like that.”

He looked away, gazing out over the lake in the dimming light. “It’s just hard not to feel that way when everything in my life just falls apart,” he admitted flatly. Shane was blunt as always, but his honesty was welcome.

“I know what you mean,” Ellie lamented, “but you still shouldn’t talk like that. Trust me, it makes a difference when you stop putting yourself down. Sometimes you need to be your own best friend. Especially when everything falls apart.”

Shane mulled over her words, his eyes still focused out over the lake.

“Much easier said than done,” Ellie sighed getting to her feet.

“Where are you going?” Shane looked up at her.

“For a swim,” she smirked as she untied the laces of her sneakers. “Care to join?”

“I, uh, didn’t bring anything for swimming,” he excused himself.

“Neither did I,” Ellie tossed her old ball cap aside with her shoes and tied up her long hair. If Shane hadn’t been there she probably would have forgone her clothing, but his presence wasn’t enough to prevent her from leaping into the cool waters of the lake.

Coming up for air she saw Shane looking down at his clothes. She may have accidentally splashed him with a very ungraceful cannonball.

“Thanks,” he muttered angrily, but his smile betrayed his amusement. Which only encouraged Ellie to splash him more.

“Come on!” She laughed as she treaded, “the water’s perfect.”

He got up and took off his shoes, but hesitated before taking off his shirt. After a moment, he finally discarded it on the dock with his shoes. Ellie couldn’t get a good look at him anyway in the dim light but could see Shane had the telltale shape of a dad bod. He was everything Liam was not. When she spoke, Shane listened. When she leapt into mysterious waters, Shane followed. Cannonball and all.

Ellie couldn’t contain her giggles and the water splashed across her face, “thanks!’

“Just returning the favor,” he swam over to her. His dark hair had been pushed back out of the way. This was the first time she had ever seen him so clearly. He was either wearing his Joja hat or his hair was perpetually hanging in his eyes.

They swam for a while. Even took turned jumping off the dock, trying to see who could make the biggest splash. Shane won hands down, but Ellie couldn’t remember the last time she had fun like this.

The last of the day's light finally gave way to the moon and stars. Ellie and Shane made their way back to the dock and Shane immediately opened another beer. He offered her one, but she refused with a smile. She had a good buzz and didn't want the night to end as it had previously. This time, she would keep her wits about her. Thankfully, Shane didn't take offense and placed it back in the box.

Ellie was sopping wet as she sat down next to Shane. Her clothes holding the lake water against her skin. It didn't bother her though. The warm summer night negated any discomfort.

"How are you not afraid?" Shane asked. "I mean, how are you not afraid to get close to people? After going through what you have, I would think you at least be a bit hesitant getting to know people, but you are one of the most persistent women I have ever met."

Ellie laughed, "oh, trust me. I am absolutely terrified. All the time. I just promised myself when I moved here, that I wouldn't let that stop me anymore. If I do... then Liam wins," her tone turned serious.

Shane looked at her, a quiet understanding apparent on his face. "Are you afraid of me?"

"You scare me more than anything in the valley, Shane." It was true, but Ellie found herself leaning in towards him. His lips just a breath away from hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Everything in her screamed at her to get up and run, but she ignored it. "But, no one has ever fallen in love without being a little bit brave." 

Before she could draw another breath, Shane's lips were on hers. For a brief moment, as they kissed, Ellie wasn't afraid. For once in her life, it felt like everything was exactly as it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was oodles of fun to write./s I wrote like 95% of it, then due to some saving issues lost over half of my progress. It ended up a bit shorter and a bit different than originally written, but I'm happy with it. Sorry, it took so long and is shorter than intended. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you are so inclined. I love hearing from you guys! If not, that's okay too, thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in some fan fiction based chats. I've set up a basic discord for it. I'm happy to add writers and readers who are interested. It's not strictly Stardew related either. Let me know in a comment! :)


	7. Updates and Taking a Break

I have bad news everyone. I will not be working on this story in the near future. Due to a family tragedy that has way too many parallels with this story and a certain character. I'm sorry to those who are enjoying the story, but I cant bring myself to even open it in my computer at this time. Thank you for your love and support.

If you or anyone you know is struggling with depression, substance abuse, or suicidal thoughts please reach out or contact the appropriate resources.

Suicide prevention hotline: 1-800-273-8255

Again, thank you. I will be active in other stories, but for now this is on a hiatus.

Love,

MuseMeow


End file.
